


Radioactive

by Soonersgirl86



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I mean probably not, Radioactive Sperm, Spider Babies, Toddlers Crawling on the Ceiling? Maybe?, awkward family dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soonersgirl86/pseuds/Soonersgirl86
Summary: Ned's questions about Peter's abilities have always been uncomfortable and crazy intrusive. But this time he has gone too far. This time, he has gone after Peter's... intamite life. And he doesn't know how to fend him off. In all honesty, he's never even thought about the spider bite affecting him in that way.-------------Or in which Peter has radioactive sperm... he thinks?





	1. Is your sperm radioactive?

**Author's Note:**

> It is ENDGAME WEEK! Thus I put my ass in gear and decided to start publishing my fic. This obviously contains no spoilers for Endgame and I am for the most part acting like everything is all hunky dory, because Peter deserves to be happy. With Michelle. And Far-From Home better reflect that. 
> 
> Anyways I haven't written/published anything in like 10+ years, so be kind and please leave comments and kudos!

“Is your sperm radioactive?”

Normally Peter is pretty good at deflecting Ned’s weirdly invasive questions about his Spiderman abilities and the changes he’s gone through. However, this particular change to his anatomy has never occurred to him. Until now. Moments away from MJ joining them at their lunch table.

Peter hesitates before answering, “I don’t know. No, I mean probably not, right? That don’t seem like a thing. I’m going with no on this one bud. A hard no. I think.”

Of course, this answer doesn’t satisfy Ned, as he begins to theorize about any and all possible outcomes.

“What if the radiation from the spider affected your sperm? Would you have super babies? Would they have powers right out of the womb? What if they popped out and immediately started crawling around on the ceiling? Oh man, that would be so awesome! But wait, babies don’t know how to crawl right away. Bummer. Would their powers develop with age? Would the mother of your child get superpowers by having your sperm and/or powered spawn inside of her? That would be so cool! You could literally give someone superpowers! Man, I wish you could give me superpowers, but not in that same way obviously. Maybe a blood transfusion would work? I’m type B-, what are you? You know what, I would chance it.”

Peter’s head is spinning from Ned’s rapid-fire questions. There’s no way his sperm could do or cause any of those things Ned just described, could it? It’s not like he has any experience to back up his line of thinking, but it’s the possibility of something happening that really bothered him.

What if one day he got someone pregnant and they developed powers? Or the baby had powers? His DNA would have to carry the mutation he has from the spider bite. What if it carried some level of radiation? What would that mean for-

“Oh my god, what if it kills her? What if I kill Michelle?” Peter asked in a breathless voice as he turned white as a ghost.

Ned’s eyes bug out, “Whoa dude, I hadn’t even though of that. Like what if her body can handle a having a little super baby growing inside of her? Or the radiation is so high, it kills her as soon as it enters her body.” He shakes his head, “Ew, I don’t want to think about that. You two are nauseating enough as it is, I don’t want the image in my head of you two… like that.”

Peter’s shoulders visibly sagged. Another scenario he hadn’t considered. God, how could he ever be so stupid? How could he have never considered this?

The only real way to protect the woman he loves is to remain celibate the rest of his life to not endanger her with his potentially life-threatening radioactive sperm.

As Peter comes to that half-baked conclusion, Michelle dropped her bag on the table and plopped down on the bench next to Peter. Putting an abrupt end to Peter and Ned’s previous conversation. Or Peter so desperately hoped.

But his life is a cruel and fickle thing, “What are you two losers talking about?”

MJ is situating herself in her seat and doesn’t notice the silent conversation going on between the two boys. Peter silently pleading Ned to stay quiet, while Ned’s eyes flicking between Peter and MJ like he’s watching a tennis match.

But of course, Ned broke. He blurts out, “Peter has radioactive sperm.” Then promptly shutting his mouth, leaving Peter gapping and MJ frozen mid sandwich retrieval.

To her credit, MJ shows no sign of surprise. She squints as she slowly lowers her sandwich to the table, “Elaborate.”

Peter blinked and shook his head, “We don’t know if that’s true. It’s hypothetical. Maybe something that we should have kept to ourselves NED!”

“Huh,” is the only response MJ offers before taking a bite of her sandwich, plunging them into silence.

After a minute of silence, Ned stepped in. “But we don’t know it isn’t true either. Dude you could be a walking, talking Chernobyl. Your body could be a nuclear reactor that’s slowly melting down, and when it goes it will take all of us out with it.”

Peter shook his head, “I feel like that would have set off some sort of alarm or something if that were true. I’m pretty sure the city of New York has censors randomly placed.”

Ned dismissed him, “Okay fine, but what if you passed on your abilities to your future kids? Peter could potentially be walking around with half the genetical makeup of a fleet of future superheroes in his sac. He could single-handedly father a whole new generation of Avengers! I would be the godfather, right? I mean how could I not be? I am your best friend after all. Would that make me their uncle in the chair? Whoa, I could quarterback the Avengers 2.0! That would be so cool!”

Ned going on about Peter’s theoretical future children and radioactive sperm is one thing but doing it with MJ sitting there is nearly too embarrassing to handle.

Peter and Michelle have been dating for less than a year. So talk about his future children, even hypothetical talk, is a lot to handle. Because at this point in his life, the process of having children include MJ. He doesn’t even know if she wants kids. Or even likes kids.

However, he has seen how she acts with her dog and that has led him to believe that she might be open to having a non-fur child someday.

The physical side of their relationship has been slow moving. Neither of them have any prior experience in the relationship department. Or at least none that counts. School and Spiderman duties make progressing things complicated. They can’t get the kind of alone time they want when there’s homework to do, decathlon practice, parent’s around, and Peter’s extracurricular activities swinging around Queens in a onesie.

The few times things have gotten heated, they always get interrupted. For example, an apartment fire on Grand Avenue that Karen alerted them when MJ was in his lap, sucking on his neck just the way he liked. Or the untimely arrival of May Parker. May seemed to have a radar that would go off every time clothing was about to hit the floor.

Like the time she found a shirtless Peter with his hands up the front of her shirt, while her hands were on his belt. Needless to say, they had a very long and awkward dinner that night no amount of larb or ‘we’re sorry’s could fix.

All this ran through Peter’s mind as he listens to Ned ramble. He can’t even imagen what Michelle’s thinking

He braves a look at MJ not knowing what to expect.

Michelle, unlike Peter, doesn’t appear to be freaking out. At least not visibly. She seems cool as a cucumber and if any of this is bothering her, she isn’t letting it show. The only indication she is actually paying attention to them is her furrowed brow and a slight tilt of the head.

At this point, she tuned out Ned and stared directly at Peter, which does nothing to help his anxiety.  

“So what Ned’s suggesting is that you could potentially pass on your mutation that allows you to stick to walls. Huh. Sounds like a nightmare, having toddlers crawling on the ceiling and all that. Good luck with that loser.”

Peter is once again left gapping not knowing how to respond.

Luckily, he didn’t have to respond. The bell rang and he took it as his chance to high tail it out of there. Away from the conversation and any more questions.

\------------------

Peter had hoped after the incident at lunch that he could avoid Michelle for the rest of the day. Since they only had one more class together, he thinks he can pull it off. But that didn’t stop them from seeing each other in the halls.

Between fifth and sixth period Peter saw Michelle approaching from the opposite direction and stopped dead in his tracks. Much to his dismay, Michelle immediately noticed him standing frozen amongst the flow of people. When she tilted her head at him in confusion, Peter panicked and turned on a dime to darted into the classroom to his right. Which was defiantly not his class. And he’s 100% certain Michelle knew that.

Michelle squinted in the direction he disappeared before brushing it off and mumbling, “idiot” under her breath and continuing to class.

The rest of the day past without any further incidents. The last class finally came, and he couldn’t be more relieved. The only problem is he shared the class with Michelle.

Peter arrived late to no one’s surprise and strategy sat two desks over from MJ. That way he could be near her, but just far enough away to talk during the lesson.

As the clock ticked down, he was starting to think he’d be able to escape without having to confront MJ. However, by now he really should have known better.

As the bell rang and Peter was about to spring from his seat, Michelle was suddenly there blocking his escape route to the door. “Don’t forget we have decathlon today. If you miss another practice, the captain is going to run you through with a dull number two pencil. And since I’m the captain, I can personally attest to that statement.”

Knowing she would make good and well on her promise, Peter decided for his own personal safety to not keep with his avoidance policy.

Thankfully at practice, Ned was too busy talking to Betty to bother pressing the subject of Peter’s sperm any further.

As they were packing up MJ called to him, “Am I still coming over tonight or are you going to continue to be weird and I should just go home?”

He’s been so in his own head all day, that he had completely forgotten about their plans.

He scratches his neck awkwardly, “Yeah you’re right. I have been acting weird, and I’m sorry. If you still want to come over, I would still love for you to come over.”

Michelle faced him as she shouldered her bag, “I know I’m right. Now let’s go loser, we’re stopping at Delmar’s for sandwiches.”


	2. Way To Kill The Mood Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted this story Endgame has come out and made us all cry, we've gotten a new trailer, and the slight chance I had at being anywhere near canon compliant is now gone. So that's fine. We will just give a big middle finger to canon and carry on. Because hey, that's what fanfiction is for right?

An hour had passed since they'd reached the Parker residence and started their homework. Which means Peter has started getting antsy.

By this time Peter had altogether stopped attempting his trig homework and started tapping his pencil in time while violently shaking his leg. Michelle's attention didn't stray from the textbook in front of her despite Peter's constant fidgeting. It wasn't until Peter's leg started shaking the table, that she finally broke.

"If you wanted to take a break, all you had to do was tell me. Instead, you've decided to try and cause a small earthquake using just your leg and sheer determination."

Peter snapped out of his daze, "You're right. I'm can't focus right now, I'm too trapped inside my own head."

MJ snorted, "I think the tracks you made in the floor might suggest that."

His eyes bugged out slightly before he ducked under the table to find he had, in fact, create new scratches in the floor. "Oh man, May's going to kill me."

MJ shrugged, "That woman is a saint. The worst she'd do is ground you from the suit for a night. Besides they're hardly even noticeable, so I doubt she'll see them." She closed her book and walked towards the couch, "I am declaring a study break before you break something. Now get over here."

He dropped his pencil to join MJ by the couch. With a grin, he snagged MJ's waist as he sat down, pulling her into his lap. She easily moved to straddle him as he pulled her down into a kiss.

MJ pushed on his shoulder putting a stop to their kiss. "Do you want to tell me what’s got you so trapped in your head?"

Peter grumbled as he gets pushed further back when he tries to reconnect their mouths. "It's nothing I swear. I'm just feeling a bit spacey and trying to do trig wasn't helping." He tries to kiss her again, but she keeps her hand firmly in place on his chest.

"That's a load of bull shit Parker. You have been acting weird since lunch and then there's the whole avoiding me thing you did. I know this is about what Ned said."

He moved his hand to cover the one she has on his chest, "I'm fine. I'll admit it raddled me earlier, but I'm fine now. And since you are the only distraction I currently have, will you please let me kiss you?"

The look she gave him clearly conveyed that she didn't believe him, but she knew better than to push him. So, this time when he leaned in she let him kiss her with minimal resistance.

As if he was trying to convince both of them he was fine, he quickly elevated the kiss. Skipping right over tentative and jumped straight to needy and possessive. 

He grabbed the back of her thighs to firmly seat her in his lap. She bit his lip causing as to moan into her mouth. His hands moved up her thighs to grip her ass and pull her tighter to him. MJ let out a gasp at the movement, but she's never one to be outdone, so she moved her hands into his hair and tugged at the nape of his neck while she began moving her hips in slow torturous circles.

Peter pulled back to let out a low moan. She could feel it resounding in her chest as he bucked up into her, causing her to double her efforts over his lap.

He moved his hand up the back of her shirt desperately seeking skin to skin contact.

Once he reached the hooks of her bra, she let out a breathy moan of name and his brain short secreted. The only thing he could think about was how many ways he could get her to say his name.

He flattened his hands on her back pulling her fully against his chest as he recaptured her lip. Though he couldn't help his wondering mind thinking of all the possible things he could do to cause her undoing. Having her moving against his growing erection wasn't helping either.

Imagining taking off her shirt and bra to have full access to her breast. Then moving down to undo her jean to sink his fingers into her slick folds and carry her to climax. Just when she was at her most needy, he'd pull away so he could finally bury himself in her.

As they continue to kiss and move their hip together, he knows there is nothing he wants more at this moment. He wants to cause her to come undone under his touch and be able to come right along with her. Even though they have yet to go that far, he knows they both want to. Desperately. The only thing holding them back right now is-

Peter pulled away shaking his head, "I'm sorry Ned is in my head."

MJ raised a questioning eyebrow, "You're telling me while we're making out and doing some quality teenage dry humping, that you are thinking about Ned. Wow, you really know how to kill the mood Parker."

Peter looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not about Ned specifically. It's about what he said. You're right, I've kind of been freaking out about it."

She couldn't help but give a sarcastic laugh, "I know I'm right, but that's not an excuse. When I saw you in the hall today, you literally turned on a dime and ran into the wrong classroom. I figured when you were ready to talk about it you would. Especially with how fast you shut down the conversation earlier."

Peter sighed, "I was really hoping we wouldn't have to bring it up ever again. I'm talking ignore it and hope the problem goes away. But we can see how well that's working. At the very least, I didn't want to talk about it at school or with Ned. I love the guy, but no one man should ask that many questions about another's sperm unless one of them is a doctor. Plus, I figured it wasn't a comfortable topic for you to discuss either. I know you're a private person and even though Ned's our friend; his questions can be a little more invasive and prodding than you're comfortable with."

Damn it. She was annoyed with him, and he ruined it by being sweet and protecting her from Ned's invasive questions.

Gross.

She takes his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Peter, I know it was a weird thing for him to ask, but you have to let it go. Nothing weird is going to happen, none of your hypothetical future children are going to come out with eight legs or a hundred eyes, so you can relax. Which you can start doing by continuing what you started here."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but Peter stayed ridged beneath her. After a minute of fairly one-sided kissing, MJ pulled back to look at him. He did not look like he was trying to relax in the slightest. In fact, he looked like he was in anguish and won't hold her eye.

"Why can't you just forget this for just one second and act like a normal teenage boy? Why is this eating you up so bad?" Then it clicked, "It's because you think you're going to hurt me, isn't it?"

The further lowering of his head is all the answer she needs. She grips his chin to force him to look at her, "Peter I know you would never knowingly hurt me."

He just shook his head, "I know and that's the problem. I don't know if this would hurt you or not. I could be poising you and not even know it. Or I could be eternally damning my future children by passing on my abilities. Are normal means of contraceptives enough or will they be rendered ineffective due to my enhancements? Is my sperm also enhanced somehow? Or what if you got pregnant and your body couldn't handle the stress of having a powered child growing inside it?"

Okay, so maybe he had a right to be freaking out. And maybe she should be too. Has anyone ever studied the effects artificial enhancements can birth control or conception rates? Would he have a higher count or more potent sperm than a normal man? Would it emit radiation?

MJ scoffed, "Oh my god, you think you're going to kill me, don't you?"

Peter paled, visibly panicked, "What no! Why would you think that?"

"Don't play dumb Peter. It took me all of thirty seconds to come up with the possibility of your sperm being radioactive. Which means it has defiantly occurred to that hyperactive mind of yours in the last six hours."

He took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "Okay yeah. I thought of it almost immediately and I haven't been able to think about anything since. I know technically speaking, none of it would come into contact with you if we used condoms. But what if the short amount of time that it's inside you is long enough to cause problems? Or if the condom breaks? I know normal people only worry about getting the morning after pill, but it would only solve one problem for us. What if I give you radiation poisoning?" His breaks eye contact, looking away sadly as his voice brakes. "What if- what if I'm infertile MJ?"

It had occurred to her that it might be a possibility. It is a possibility for anyone, not just superheroes. However, she never put much stock in it until she heard how broken Peter is by even the sheer possibility. She knows how important family is to Peter, and for him to think he can never have his own children is crushing.

Reaching forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders, she hugs him tight to her for a moment before he returns the hug. He pulls her tighter to him and nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck. They hold each other for a minute until MJ breaks the silence. "Peter if this is bothering you so much, then we should talk to someone about it. Maybe ask May or one of the males Avengers? Bruce might have some answers. I'm sure any of them would be willing to help. All you just have to do is ask. Just don't work yourself up so much you think the only viable solution is being celibate for the rest of your life. Because believe me, I don't want that and I don't think you want that either."

She can't help but smile when his shoulders begin the shake with laughter.

He turns his head and peppers her neck with kisses, "Yes, because that would be the real tragedy in all of this, wouldn't it? Both of us dying virgins due to fear."

Michelle smirks and pulls back to see his face, "That's very presumptuous of you Parker. You just assume I wouldn't dump your sorry ass as soon as I know I can't get what I want from you?"

Peter raised an eyebrow while moving his hands from the middle of her back to the bottom of her shirt, toying with the hem. "And what is it that you want from me Michelle?"

She pushed the center of his chest until he was leaning against the back of the couch, while trailing her finger down his jaw with a feather-light touch. "Well, you have certain qualities that I find desirable." As she speaks, the hand that was still on his chest begins to rake a path south down his chest. Under her hand, she can feel his breath catch as she reaches the hem of his shirt and dives underneath. She leans forward just enough to ghost her lips over his to say, "But I really just want this." She pushes his shirt all the way up to his collar bone and using her free hand to rake her nails down the newly exposed skin.

Peter let out a low groan throwing his head back. MJ used his distracted state to her advantage, scooting back on his legs and dipping her head down to kiss and nip at the top of his chest. Peter let out a moan at the first contact.

She moved down to his pecks, laying open mouth kisses on each one. Before moving on she flicked each nipple with her tongue, causing him to jerk his hips. She'd make a mental note of that for another time. The further she moved down his chest, the loader and more frequent his moans became. MJ grinned to herself, knowing the power she had over him right now.

The lower she went the more awkward of the angle got. To continue her movements, she removed herself from Peter's lap and kneeled on the floor between his legs. Peter's head snapped up to look at her, with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

She threw him a smirk as she leans forward to bracket his hips with her arms and push her chest against the inside of his legs. If it wasn't apparent how turned on Peter was earlier, there's no hiding it with her chest pressed against his straining erection.

Peter's abs have always been something MJ has appreciated, but this is the first time she has expressed that appreciation with her mouth. His muscles contract and release under her as she runs her tongue down the crease of his abs. When she gets past his bellybutton, she lightly bites it. He lets out a breathy moan as she starts to suck on the inflamed area so close to when he desperately wants to be touched. After dropping one more kiss above his waistband, she looks up at him to find he is already staring down at her with hazy eyes.

Peter lets out a shaky breath, opening his mouth to say something but she leans back and cuts him off.

"I really only want you for your body. And now that know I can't have what I want, I think we're done here." She stands up and slowly walks backwards to the kitchen counter to pack her bag, acting as if she is getting ready to leave.

Peter was too stunned to move. Did she really just do that? Of course, she did, she's MJ and she does as she pleases.

By the time he mentally recovers, she has lazily started gathering her stuff to leave. He comes up behind her, trapping her between him and the counter. "I'd ask you what the hell you think you're doing, but I guess you got what you wanted. But what about what I want?" He grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him. "What if I want more than that? More than just your body? What if I want you?"

Smiling, MJ moved her arms around his neck and into his hair. "I'd say it sounds like you've been listening to some very sensible women. But I guess if you really pressed me, I might want more from you than just your body."

He couldn't help himself from kissing her before saying, "Aw look at you. You've gone soft. You might as well run around screaming I love Peter Parker on the streets of New York. Honestly how embarrassing for you."

She punched him in the arm, "What I really meant to say was, I also want you for your super-human abilities. Do you know what a bitch it is moving a couch into a five-story walkup?"

He couldn't help but smile, "Sure it was. But that would be encroaching on boyfriend territory, so if that's the case then you're out of luck. Before you can evoke those privileges, you'd have to admit you love me."

MJ rolled her eyes, "Whatever loser. I'm not afraid to use my womanly powers of persuasion on you."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, "And what would those be?"

MJ teasingly ran a hand down his chest, "You'll never find out if you don't find out, if you don't check about that freaky sperm of yours." She tapped his chest and walked away.

Peter groaned, "I'm going to call Mr. Stark tomorrow. Nope make that tonight. Yeah, tonight is better."


	3. The Status of My What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ go to the compound for some help. Of course not without a few laughs at their expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPPIDEYCHELLE FANDOM IS ALIVE AND WELL!! With all this new content coming out from all different angles, I am getting whiplash over here!
> 
> On a personal note, I am moving tomorrow and starting a new job. Thus I don't know how much time I will have to write, it may be little to none or it could be all I do at night? Who know! Anyways here is another chapter that I rushed getting out, so if there are any mistakes (probs lots) sorry!

The first thing Michelle notices as she enters the doors of Midtown the next morning is a fidgety nervous mess wreck trying to pass itself off as Peter Parker. Which is pretty on brand for him, but it seems worse than usual. As she approached where Peter and Ned stood, she could see Peter rocking on the balls of his feet as his eyes dart around, presumably searching for her.

Michelle greats the boys with a brief nod. “Horrible morning’s greetings to you both.”

Peter startles, “Yeah morning MJ. Did you have a ah… pleasant evening?”

MJ raises an eyebrow, “I did. Not as good as I hoped, but there is only so much I can do about that. Did you ever finish your trig?”

He nodded, “Yup got it finished. Also made that… phone call last night.”

“What phone call? To who?” Ned asked.

Ignoring Ned’s questions, MJ slowly nods, “And?”

Peter cleared his throat, “They are going to help and want us up there this weekend.”

“Us?” She asked.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah both of us. They want to check you out too, is that okay? The way they explained it everything made sense. I can try to explain later if you want?”

MJ shrugged, “It’s fine. Cool, cool.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“What that hell is happening right now?” Ned interjects.

Peter and Michelle shared a look, “Nothing.”

Ned frowned, “I don’t believe that for even a second. Who did you call and why?”

Peter opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the bell. MJ quickly grabbed his hand and started walking away. She called over her shoulder, “Sorry Ned. Love to stay and chat but we’ve got to get to class. Bye!”

\------------

On the way to third period study hall, Michelle corned Peter in the hallway.

“Do you want to tell me why the hell would they need me to come along to your ‘doctor’s appointment’? Especially one about the state of your sperm?”

Peter looked sheepish, “Well you see, it’s a funny story really. When I called Mr. Stark about my… problem, he was with Pepper. And when Pepper heard him talking, she said this affects you just as much it does me. Basically, they need a baseline for you. Which I can’t say I disagree with just in case something was to ever happen to you. God forbid. Also, there may have been something in there about checking the status of your uterus?”

She frowned, “The status of my what? Peter, listen I am all for being on the sided of cation, but don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate to have your girlfriend accompany you to have your sperm tested? Isn’t it just a little weird?”

He sighed, “Believe me I would keep you as far away from this as possible if it wasn’t for your safety. I agree it’s super weird and uncomfortable. But I also kind of agree with them? They were right when they said this affects you too. If something does end up being wrong with me, there could be potential side effects for you. Even if you just came in and had a regular physical with one of their doctors, they would have a baseline for you. I don’t want it to sound like I’m planning for the worst-case scenario. It would go a long way to put my mind at ease if you came.”

MJ chewed her lip, “Just a physical?”

He instantly perked up, “Yes. If you don’t want to do anything further, you don’t have to.”

She could feel her resolve melting as he looked at her like an expectant puppy. “Fine, I’ll do it. Since Tony Stark is going to be footing the bill, might as well go for the whole shebang.”

Peter’s face split into an exciting grin, “I would expect nothing different. Happy will drive us to the compound early Saturday morning. We’ll be at your place to pick you up at 7 o’clock. Don’t worry I will bring you breakfast!”

\----------

“Did they really have to call in this many people?”

If any normal person walked into a room and saw six of the world’s most renown scientific minds all in one room, they would get overwhelmed. However, Michelle has come to expect nothing less at this point. Since she figured out Peter is Spiderman, nothing about her life has been normal.

Her first encounter with an Avenger, other than Peter, was Captain America busting into the abandoned classroom she and Peter were making out in. Apparently, Peter had accidentally activated his emergency distress signal on his phone. After some very awkward introductions, mostly on Steve’s part, and reassuring Steve that they were fine she figured meeting the rest of Avenger would be no sweat.

That happened two more times before Stark finally changed the activation protocol for all Avengers, not just Peter. After having Black Widow and Captain America (twice) break up there make out sessions, she is no longer surprised by an Avenger showing up in her daily life. They were almost as bad a cock block as Aunt May.

However, when Peter said he called Tony for help with his problem, this is not exactly what she expected.

Of the six people present, if any seem out of place or unqualified it was Tony. Which is an odd thought.

Dr. Helen Cho is the leading expert in human genetics and cellular regeneration. Bruce Banner is not only a nuclear physicist but also has seven PhDs. Plus, he acquired his super-powers due to exposure to extreme levels of gamma radiation and turns into a giant green rage monster.

Two people they are later introduced as Fitz and Simmons, engineering and biochem, SHIELD’s top scientist and heads of their entire division. And apparently, they are the leading experts in inhuman genetics and power transition.

Oh, and Princess Shuri of Wakanda is here too. Because honestly, what can’t she do?

Tony is not a biologist, but he does know Peter and his powers almost as well as he does. And he has a claim on being a part of any weird stuff that may go on in his labs.

Upon hearing the door shut all eyes turn to the pair.

Unsurprising Tony yells out an exacerbated greeting, “Oh thank God you two are finally here! We were getting worried you’d thrown caution to the wind and were going at it like bunnies in a dark alley somewhere in Queens.”

Peter and Michelle both froze at the entrance to the lab, both with looks of disgust and discomfort on their faces.

The adults in the room cringed at the statement, Fitz even dropped the tool he was working with. Shuri however, looked highly amused at their discomfort.

Jemma seems to be a pro at handling awkward situations and was quick to approach the weary teens with a tight-lipped smile. She first offered her hand to Michelle in greeting, “Well we are glad you’re here. I’m Dr. Jemma Fitz-Simmons, from SHIELD, and that is my husband Fitz. I believe you are already familiar with everyone else. Let’s not prolong this any more than we have to and just jump right in.”

She turned to the table next to the door and grabbed a folded cloth and sealed cup. “Michelle if you would please change into this gown, then we can start your exam. Peter if I could get you to pee in this cup. You can just leave it on the counter when you’re done.”

Peter and Michelle exchanged looks briefly, knowing this was only the beginning. They both took their assigned items and headed towards the restrooms on their left.

In the bathroom, Michelle found a small locker to store her belongings and a pair of spa-like slippers with a tag saying, ‘Wear me in the lab!’ The gown was surprisingly easy to get on considering it wasn’t the size of a bed sheet and the ties were across the front.

When she exited the bathroom, she was surprised to see Peter already back in the lab perched on a stool. Seeming to be deep in conversation, wearing the same gown she is.

“I know you guys are here to help and will act professionally, but can you keep the teasing to a minimum in front of Michelle? This isn’t a super comfortable subject to begin with and being in this situation has only made it worse. And because of me, we have six strangers sticking their noses into our personal lives and putting our bodies under a microscope. I am much more used to this kind of stuff and can handle whatever it is you are going to throw at us, but she is a very private person. Honestly, I’m still shocked she agreed to do this and didn’t break up with me on the spot.”

Shuri sees Michelle approaching and smiles, knowing that she must have heard some of what Peter said. “I do not know Spider-boy. What if after all of this, we decide we like her better and the only way to get rid of you is by embarrassing you to death? No? Fine, but you have nothing to worry about, Bruce and I will keep Tony in line.”

Bruce gave a small smile, “As much as one can keep Tony Stark in line.”

Tony huffed, “I resent that. Wait, no I don’t.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Michelle joining the group. “Don’t worry Peter the Avengers can have you. I love you and all, but sometimes I need a break. You have way too much energy and I sometimes just want to read in peace.”

Shuri barked in laughter, “I like her! And hey, if all goes well you can put that energy to good use soon.”

Shuri pushed back her stool and clapped her hands together. “Which is why we are here people! Now if we can please get down to business. We are going to have you two separate for your testing. Peter, you will mostly be with the guys as they run you through a few machines and what not. Michelle, we don’t need nearly as much from you, but we are still being safe. You’ll stay in here with me and Simmons for the most part while Dr. Cho will be floating between. Now chop, chop everybody! There are things to do, needles to prick, and Spider-babies to prevent!”

As everyone started to move around them, Peter caught MJ’s elbow. She briefly looked around seeing that they are being ignored and quickly threw her arms around Peter’s shoulders burying her head in his neck.

Peter returned the hug, “Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to back out. If you did, I wouldn’t hold it against you. If you wanted to leave me now and run away with someone else, I would totally understand. I think Shuri’s single.”

MJ huffed out a breath, “Well I didn’t come all this way for nothing. Besides, I think we both know I need the be the strong willed one in the relationship. It would never work out between Shuri and me. Plus, you and I both know I don’t scare that easily. It’s going to take a lot more than your weird mutant sperm to drive me away.”

Peter’s shoulders shake with laughter, “Good to know. If it makes you feel any better, you don’t have to do nearly as many or weird a test as I do.”

MJ pulled away enough to look at him, “A small comfort. Now if you’d excuse me, I have to go let strangers look at my vagina.” She dropped a peck to his lips and headed towards the exam table leaving a gawking Peter behind.

He stood dumbfounded in the middle of the lab until a call came from the door, “Underoos! We are on the clock here. There is no time for a looky-loo, we have probes to poke to and needles to stick!”

That was enough to break him out of his stupor and bring a furious blush to his cheeks, “I’m coming Mr. Stark, just wanted to wish her luck.”

Tony clapped him on the shoulder to start steering him out of the lab, “I don’t know why you’re wishing her luck. She’s not the one getting electrodes hooked up to her balls.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide, “Wait, what?”

Tony sighed as he opened the door to destination. “Listen kid, it’s either this or you remain a virgin for the rest of your life. Which would be miserable and you don’t want that, trust me. Or run the risk of potentially killing any sexual partner you have for the rest of your life; your choice kid.”

\---------

After the long morning of testing, they finally break for lunch. Michelle wonders up to the main level of the compound alone in search of food. She assumed since she’s done with her testing, Peter would be as well. However, when she reached the kitchen there wasn’t a soul in sight. A fleeting thought of waiting for Peter crossed her mind, but she hasn’t eaten since they left the city, so screw Peter because she’s hungry.

It takes another twenty minutes for Peter to come shuffling into the kitchen rubbing his face.

Michelle observed him from her perch on the counter and called out, “You look like shit.”

He dragged his hands down his face to look at her, “I feel it too.” He huffed out a breath as he moved closer to her. “They ran so many test MJ. They stuck so many things in and on so many different places. All of which I can handle, to an extent, but then Mr. Stark handed me a cup and told me to ‘fill it up’. Now I just felt dirty.”

She arched an eyebrow in question, “A second urine sample?”

He shakes his head, “God I wish. No, they wanted a sperm sample. In fact, they handed it to me, pushed me into the bathroom with a tv in it, and then all waited outside the door for me to finish. After a couple of minutes, they started knocking on the door asking me how it was going. According to them, I was taking too long and they got impatient.  At one point, Tony asked if he should go get you to help. It was so embarrassing, and I feel like I need to take a shower.”

She couldn’t help but laugh that came over her imagining Peter holed up in the bathroom with all the guys outside waiting for him ‘fill the cup’. It was pretty funny.

As she laughed, she moved her legs off the counter and pulled Peter between them to hug him. “For future reference, I wouldn’t have minded the actual act. But I am really glad you didn’t have them get me. Having one of them come in during my exam and ask me to come give my boyfriend a hand job. You know, for science. I have learned to withstand a lot of second-hand embarrassment dating you, but that would have been the last straw. And to have it happen in front of the Princess of Wakanda? I would have said screw you and walked out right then and there. Relationship over. Done-zo.”

It’s Peter’s turn to laugh, “Good to know where you draw the line. You know, for future reference when I inevitably do something stupid.”

MJ pulls back from the hug and points a finger at him, “That doesn’t mean that I am going to put up with your shit Parker. You’re Spiderman, yet you still trip up the stairs at least once a week. And just because you’re going to be getting in my pants doesn’t mean I’m going to stop making fun of you. Or that you can test the limits of my threshold for second-hand embarrassment for you.”

He smiles sweetly as he grabs her hand and pulls it to his chest, “I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides you already said you only want me for my body. We can’t ruin our relationship before you get what you want out of it.”

She barked out a laugh, “You’re right. I’d hate to go through all of this and not be able to reap the rewards.” She hooked her ankles behind his back trapping him between her legs. “I’d really hate to have to break in a new boyfriend after putting in all this work.”

Before he can make a smart remark about the possible implications of the statement she just made, she pulls him in for a kiss.

He makes a noise in the back of this throat as if his words get trapped by their kiss.

His surprise didn’t last long as he moves his hand that’s trapped between them to her hip to pull her to the very edge of the counter and deepen the kiss. With both hands now free, she moves them to this hair to hold him firmly in place. She tugged on the nape of his neck knowing it always elicits a reaction from him.

He moans as he slides his hands around to grip her butt giving it a firm squeeze.

She smiled into the kiss after getting the desired result. But before she could make her next move, she hears a loud and not at all subtle cough coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

Upon hearing the sound, Peter springs back from her so quickly that she’s nearly yanked off the counter. After saving herself from falling off the counter, she looked up to see Sam and Natasha staring at them in various stages of discomfort.

Natasha smirks, “Don’t mind us, just grabbing some lunch. Don’t let us interrupt.”

Sam scoffs, “Speak for yourself. Some off us would like to keep our lunch down, thank you very much. So, if you would cut that shit out. That’d be great.”

Michelle squints and raises a challenging eyebrow, “Have you always had aversions to health physical relationships, Sam? Or did it start after the entirety of the Dori Milaje turned you down?”

Bucky rounds the corner just in time to hear Michelle roast Sam. He lets out a howling laugh and claps a gaping Sam on the shoulder, “Oh I’d bet he has always been like this. Jealous of things that he will never have. Not hugged enough as a child, picked last for stickball, peed his pants in the fourth grade. You know all those emotionally stunting things.”

Sam shrugs Bucky’s hand off, “Yeah whatever man. I had a perfectly normal childhood and my last date didn’t predate WWII.” He turned his attack back towards the teenagers across the room, “Besides isn’t the whole reason you two are here is because bug boy has freaky sperm? So gettin’ it on in the communal kitchen probably isn’t the best idea.”

Peter’s body visibly tenses as his ears turn pink, “Not that it’s any of your business Sam. How do you even know that? This wasn’t supposed to be public knowledge.”

Natasha smiles sympathetically as she walks over to place a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Peter you should know by now that nothing stays secret around here. Plus, having Shuri, Dr. Cho, and FitzSimmons show up was a dead giveaway that something big was up. After that is was just a matter of sneaking into the correct vents.”

To her credit, Michelle doesn’t seem bothered by the rest of the Avenger’s knowing why they are here. She actually found it kind of humorous. This elite group of people has basically just admitted to having nothing better to do with their time (bar an alien invasion) than to spy on their teammates.

Michelle voices her amusement. “So, you guys just go crawling through the vents on a regular basis? I can’t imagine Bucky fits, I know Sam’s claustrophobic, and that doesn’t really seem like your style Nat.”

Natasha smirks, “No you’re right. I try not to be the one crawling through the ducts at all cost. We have Clint make a house call when necessary. You how much he hates to miss out on the good stuff.”

Peter shook his head in disbelief, “You bring Clint out of retirement just to spy on us? Man, just when I thought today couldn’t get any more embarrassing.”

Michelle snorts, “It would have been way cooler if you had Wanda read someone’s mind. Or had Vision stop mid phase through the wall so he could listen in. Honestly, your lack of creativity disappoints me. I mean come, on you guys didn’t even try to seduce anybody for information. As far as I’m concerned, you basically cheated.”

Everybody looks at Michelle with equal parts amusement and confusion, except Peter. Peter had a look on his face that can only be described as a hopelessly lovesick puppy.

Bucky gave a small snort as he towards the fridge, “Dually noted that a couple of Russian spies and a mechanical bird man failed to meet your expectations for inter Avenger espionage. We’ll try harder next time.”

Michelle casually lounged back on her hands, “That’s the spirit. Just not on us. It would be embarrassing for us to have to call you out twice for this.” Everyone rolls their eyes at her comment.

After that, the conversation shifts to a much lighter tone as the older Avengers start pulling food out of the fridge. The containers all have their names on them because apparently, superheroes have lots of dietary requirements. Even though she is just a guest, Michelle had one too. It’s distinctively normal people/non-superhero sized portion size. Peter himself has three containers large containers of food due to how fast he burns off calories.

As they are sitting down to eat, Peter starts talking with the guys about their latest mission, leaving Michelle and Natasha to chat.

The first time Michelle met Black Widow she was a little intimidated. She had read many of the files Nat released during the Hydra takeover, which including the one about Natasha’s checkered past. Before even meeting her, she had a lot of preconceived notions about the woman. But after meeting her in person, she quickly learned that she was much more than her file made her out to be.

Like how she read between missions, she learned to be ambidextrous by stitching up a wound on her non-dominate arm, and that she and Dr. Banner have a very complicated relationship. Though she only told her that last part to help nudge her and Peter in the right direction after watching Peter and Michelle dance around their feelings.

Once Natasha was satisfied the boys where distracted ask Michelle, “How’s everything going? All the testing okay so far?”

The fork stopped halfway to Michelle’s mouth, “Yeah everything’s fine. I don’t have to do anything too bad. Nothing near as bad as Peter does.”

Natasha smiles, “I’m sure Tony is running every test imaginable on him. The poor kid. I know Tony only acts this way because he cares, but sometimes he’s a bit much. It’s because he cares so much that he will do everything in his power to keep something bad from happening. To Peter or you. I also know that Peter wouldn’t go through all of this for just anybody. Stark has been trying to get him to be his lab rat for years, and he’s always said no. Until now, until it convened you.”

The corners of Michelle’s mouth twitch up, “Well I wouldn’t do all of this for just anyone either. Peter has a lot of fears that have been holding him back and he knew Tony would be able to help.”

Natasha’s eyes flicked over to the boys briefly, making sure they weren’t paying attention to their conversation. “I can understand his reservations. He cares about you so much he can’t handle the slightest possibility of something bad happening to you, especially if it was caused by something he did.”

Michelle pushed food around on her plate. “I know, but I just wish he didn’t carry the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time. This shouldn’t add to it, you know? He shouldn’t have to worry about if he can have kids at eighteen.”

Natasha nodded, “As part of my graduation ceremony, they sterilized me. I’ve always known have kids weren’t in the cards for me and I made peace with that a long time ago. But I’m sure it was hard for him to suddenly have that idea stripped away. Thinking he couldn’t one day have the life he wanted or provide that for you scared him.”

Michelle bites her bottom lip before speaking, “I don’t know if I even want kids. Obviously, I don’t want them now; but one day maybe? I don’t know. It’s never something I’ve felt I needed for my life to be complete. I have a bigger purpose in life than just being someone’s mother. If it happens along the way then that’s great too. But I don’t view it as a box that has to be checked in order to be whole.”

A small smile graced her lips, “But we would make one hell of a cute kid.”

Natasha laughed, “I have no doubt. Powered or not, that kid would be a force to be reckoned with just having you two as parents. We wouldn’t stand a chance in hell against a little girl that looks like you with Peter’s big doe eyes. Stark would buy her a country if she said the flag was pretty.”

Michelle couldn’t help but laugh imagining her and Peter’s future children having the Avengers eating out of the palm of their hands.

Despite her own reservations, she can’t help letting her mind wander. She knows family is very important to Peter. After losing so much, he was learned to cherish what he has. Plus, May would be the greatest grandma of all time. Though it’s doubtful she would take to the term grandma. Claiming to be too young or youthful to be anyone’s grandma.

And Peter would be an amazing dad. He’s one of the kindest and most loving people to ever walk the face of the earth, so he’d be a natural. The only time Michelle’s seen him interact with kids was with Ned’s little cousins.

The kids hung all over him and he tried to wrestle five of them at once. It was really quite the spectacle seeing Spiderman mauled by children. Despite being able to physically handle the weight of all five kids on his back, he still pretended to struggle and let them win.

Not to say it warmed stone-cold Michelle Jones heart, but it also wasn’t the worst thing she has ever seen either.

She took a deep breath, “I know we’re young and have our whole lives ahead of us, but the biggest thing I have factored into my future is Peter. He was right when he said I wouldn’t do this for just anybody, and he wouldn’t bring just anybody into this part of his life either. We have plans, or as much of plans can be when one of us is an Avenger. We’re going to finish school; he’s going to MIT in the fall and I’m going to Harvard. We’ll graduate and move back to the city and start our lives, together. That’s what matters, that we’re together. We never really talked about having kids or how they would factor in. I always assumed that it’d be something we’d talk about when the time came. Maybe one day, in the distant future our lives will include kids, but it’s never been a deal breaker for us.”

Natasha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Of all people, I can understand. My life was chosen for me at a very young age. The quiet life in the suburbs with 2.5 kids was never an option for me. It’s been more along the lines of alien invasions and dealing with a bunch of man-children. Which is okay, because all in all, I think my life could have turned out a lot worse than it did. Despite the constant bickering and close calls, I have an amazing chosen family surrounding me and that’s what matters.”

Before Michelle had the chance to respond she heard voices coming from the hall. Fitz and Simmons accompanied by Bruce made their way into the kitchen. They appeared to be deep in conversation and didn’t pay them any mind.

Fitz appeared to be on a rant. “All I’m saying is that if SHIELD is now in the business of making high tech birth control, then we should consider adapting for active duty agents. In the old SHIELD, Fury and the top agents kept all the cool toys we made for themselves; but this is different. Hell, we aren’t even making it for official SHIELD use, we’re making it for Spiderman and his girlfriend. Who are both still teenagers.”

Simmons let out a breath, “Yes I agree, but not all active agents need something this powerful. Not everybody is combating superhuman genetics while trying to prevent pregnancy. We are tailoring this specifically to their DNA. To offer the same services for all active agents would take time and resources that we simply do not have.”

By this point, the conversation at the end of the table has died down and everyone is staring at the three scientists in the kitchen. Sam and Bucky both have amused smirks on their faces and Natasha is trying her best to hide her amusement. However, Peter and Michelle are looking at the scene with twin blushes and mouths agape.

Bruce nodded, “Your right it’s not practical. Maybe since we’re already working on something more advanced, we can use it as the groundwork for a better alternative for agents.”

Fitz shrugged, “At the very least, we could run similar test on enhanced agents who want it. See if their reproductive systems are affected by their changes. Especially people like Cap and Bucky, who are both artificially enhanced after they reached sexual maturity much like Peter.”

Jemma snorted, “Do you want to be the one asking the Winter Soldier to come in for testing? Or Daisy?”

Michelle, though still horrified, darts her eyes over to Bucky. He suddenly doesn’t seem as amused by the scene playing out in front of them. Serves him right.

Natasha decided she’s had enough and clears her throat, causing the three scientists to freeze. All looking over at them with shocked expressions. Apparently, they didn’t know they had an audience.

Jemma plastered on a pleasant smile, “Oh hello everybody. We have just come up for a quick lunch while some lab work is running. Natasha, Sam, Bucky it’s a pleasure to see all of you again.”

Sam gave her a charming smile, “You too Doc. You shouldn’t be such a stranger around here.”

A quick flash of jealousy crossed Fitz’s face as he puts an arm around Jemma’s shoulder, “Oh you know how it is. SHIELD likes to keep us busy and when they don’t, Deke does.”

“Who’s Deke?” Peter asks.

They answer in unison, “Our grandson.” Then say over each other, “He’s very sweet,” and “He’s the worst.”

In the time the Michelle has been hanging around Peter and coming to the compound she has heard some crazy things, but this one takes the cake.

However, seem to be only one to think them having a grandson was bonkers because everyone at the table looks confused.

They must be used to this reaction, because Jemma just sighs, “It’s a very long story. The short version is he’s from the future.”

Natasha laughs, “That is not helpful in the slightest, but we’ll let it slide for now. We will need the full story later.”

From behind them Bruce looks up from the communication device and calls out. “Hey Peter and Michelle, when you guys are done can you come back down to the lab? We’ve got an update for you and talk about how we are going to proceed from here.”

Both teenagers nodded their heads and turned back to their respective lunches without a word. After a couple of minutes of eating in silence, Peter reached beneath the table to grab Michelle’s free hand. She glanced over at him to see him already staring back at her. She squeezed his hand quickly before turning back to her food. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumbler @Soonersgirl86


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ get The Talk and try to avoid spilling the beans... on themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW SHIT FAM!!!! Spiderman FFH comes out in two days! I am beyond excited, even though I have to wait a day to go see it, I am so incredibly pumped! Because FFH comes out this week and Spideychelleweek was this past week, I felt now was a perfect time to get this chapter out.
> 
> We are coming to the end, I have one more chapter planned and then the epilogue possibly.... we shall see.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves side by side in front of Tony’s desk. Tony sat behind his desk, with Bruce and Simmons flanking him. Both teens have spent a fair amount of time in the principal’s office for various reasons and would agree this feels immensely worse. At least with Principal Morita, they knew where they stood walking in and how to manipulate the situation to their advantage. But now all they could do is wait to find out if Peter would kill her if they tried to have sex.

Super fun times for all parties involved.

After a long beat of silence, Tony finally started. “Listen, kids by doing this I’m not giving you any sort of blessing to become sex fiends. I know you are both of age and therefore make your own decisions… but I just want you to be safe. Which means having access to proper knowledge and protection. That being said, if you hadn’t come in before you… became active, then there’s a very high chance you would have gotten pregnant the first time. I’m talking 99.98% chance if you’d relied on conventional birth control methods; so it’s a good thing you called.”

Both teenagers eye bugged out as the shared a panicked look.

Tony briefly let the shocking new information sink in before continuing. “Now Peter, you have an extremely high sperm count. It’s probably the highest of any living human, or spider ever recorded. If and when you decide to have kids that will not be an issue. At this point, we can’t say with any degree of certainty if your children will have powers or not. You’re both intelligent individuals and have at least a basic understanding of how genetics work, so that will make this easier. As it stands, the best odds we can give you are a 50-50 chance of your kids inheriting your powers. We can only make assumptions based on the data we currently have, but we think the mutation will behave as any other recessive gene would that would normally be passed from parent to child.”

“The reason we are uncertain about how the mutation will behave is due to the addition of the spider DNA to Peter’s. The bite caused Peter’s cells to mutate and now all his DNA has a snip of arachnid DNA entangled in it. The big question is, how the mutation would react when encountering Michelle’s DNA; it could show unexpected dominance, it could act like a normal part of the genome, or it could be selected out. As I said, we don’t know for sure. Computer simulations can only do so much when we don’t have all the facts. One thing we do know is it’s safe for you two to conceive in the future if you so choose.”

Both teens sat in silence, trying to absorb all the information that was just relayed to them. Unfortionitly, there is still more yet to come.

Simmons cleared her throat and stepped forward slightly. “Now Michelle, your exam produced very good results. Everything is where we would want it to be for a young woman of your age and show favorable results for someone who one day want to have children. You have a normal cycle, hormone levels are good, and your uterus is normally shaped with plenty of room within your hips for a child to develop.”

Completely unsurprising, Michelle felt very uncomfortable having a virtual stranger talk about the condition of her uterus and tell her in the most scientific way possible that she has good birthing hips. Gross.

Despite Bruce looking like a turtle trying to retreat into his shirt, he delivered the next round of embarrassment. “As Tony said earlier, at this point we don’t know if any of Peter’s abilities will be passed on to his children. But if they are, then the next question becomes, what it would mean for Michelle. In the future, if you decide to have children, we would want to monitor you very closely. Not only for normal pregnancy risk, but this child has the potential to be the first to be born with an enhanced parent. Or at least the first one we could study.” Everyone in the room cringed.

He shook his head, “I didn’t mean it like that. We would study the effect the baby has on you. Not study the baby. Well, we would be doing that too, to see if they had powers and the effects, they have on you. If they had powers, we would want to monitor that too…. I’m just digging myself deeper.”

Bruce rubbed his forehead, “What I was going to say is we have no reason to believe a pregnancy would be harmful to you. Due to all of the unknown factors, we would want to keep a very close eye on both you and the baby through term and postpartum.”

Peter brought his hand up to cover Michelle’s hand that is gripping the armrest. Despite having all these very smart people tell her she would be perfectly fine; she couldn’t help the feeling of sheer terror taking root in her stomach. Damn Peter for such a worry wort and letting it rub off on her.

But oddly enough, mixed in with the terror is a small sense of relief. Knowing that in the very distant future, these people would closely look after her and their potential spider-baby. Relief because nobody here would let anything bad happen to her or her potential future child. Because if something did, Peter would lose his shit guaranteed.

However, any sense of relief that Michelle felt was short-lived began Tony opened his mouth. “Now that we have the ‘good news’ out of the way, let’s get down to business.”

Peter’s eyes bugged out, “What business? You mean that’s not all? There’s more?”

Tony held up his hand to halt Peter’s ramblings, “There’s more to this than just your sperm count. But if you’d let me continue, I’ll be able to tell you exactly what’s happening.”

Peter held Tony’s eyes for a moment before giving him a nod to continue speaking.

Tony signed, “Good. Peter’s crazy high sperm count also comes with a very low dose of Gamma radiation. And before you say anything, no we didn’t find any hot spots within your body. No, this doesn’t mean you have cancer. And no, you’re not going to die so don’t even bother going down that rabbit hole. But if you have unprotected sex, there may be risk involved for Michelle. As we said earlier there isn’t anything inherently dangerous about your sperm; it would take an extremely high amount of continued repeated exposure over prolonged periods of time to cause any real harm. However, any unnecessary radiation exposure to the body could have side effects in the long run. Especially in a sensitive area live the cervix.”

Both Peter and Michelle’s minds were reeling. As awkward and unfortionitly phrased as the beginning of the meeting was, it had given them hope. But now it seemed like they had taken two steps forward and turned around to run in the opposite direction.

“Now before you two really start panicking, we already have a solution. To put it simply, it’s an IUD made of Vibranium.”

“Why Vibranium?” Michelle interjects.

“Something within the Vibranium neutralizes the radiation emitted by the sperm making it non-harmful to the host. It makes more sense when Shuri explains it. There is more than one reason I called her in on this. Partly to embarrass you, but she also comes with some very good resources. Making Peter suffer was a nice added bonus. That and she would kill us all if we experimented on Peter without her, so self-preservation also played a big role in it.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his face, “As we speak Fitz and Shuri are working on the design. It should be done sometime within the week, but it all depends on when Shuri get vibranium here. Which means, in the meantime, you two will have to keep your hands off each other, understood? No pulling any more stunts like you did in the kitchen.”

Michelle shook her head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”     

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Oh please. You really think Sam didn’t immediately put it in the group chat that they found you two getting hot and heavy in the kitchen? You should know by now how sensitive he gets when he’s hungry.”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry about that… but you guys really a new hobby. One that doesn’t involve praying on unsuspecting teenagers.”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, “When you go at it out in the open like that, you can’t really expect it to stay a secret. You know how starved we get for entertainment around here.”

“Don’t I know it,” Michelle said under her breath.

Tony rubbed his hands over his face again and let out a dramatic sigh, “We’re getting off message here. The point is, I won’t think twice about putting you in a chastity belt Peter, don’t try me. Everything is being taken care of but you two need to pump the brakes, so you don’t ruin all our hard work. Fitz might cry if his work is rendered useless all because you couldn’t control your raging hormones and keep it in your pants for another week. You’ve made it eighteen years so far, one more week won’t kill you.”

Behind him Jemma shook her head, “He wouldn’t cry. He would be extremely disappointed his work would be put to good use. Maybe throw something, but probably not cry.”

Tony took time to look each teen in the eye, “Don’t make the nice sweater wearing Scotsmen cry. Because if he cries over this, then I will too. Due to the fact you spawned a new spiderling. I can’t even begin to stress how unprepared for that I am. Both physically and emotionally. I need minimum another 10 years to be ready for that. Morgan needs to be a minimum age of twelve so she can babysit, that way I don’t have to. Understood?”

Both nodded and said, “Understood.”

“Good now leave. I need approximately three days of sleep and detoxing to rid this entire encounter from my system.”

\-------------------------------------------

The drive back to the city was fairly quiet. Happy tried to make friendly conversation early on, but after receiving only one worded answers turned on the radio and raised the privacy screen. Being alone did nothing to ease the tension. Peter was mostly fiddling with phone and MJ had pulled out a book.

It wasn’t until they pulled up to MJ’s place that they even looked at each other.

As the car came to a stop Michelle snapped her book shut and took a deep breath. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

Peter nodded, “I guess so. Ned wanted me to come over tomorrow to hang out, you’re more than welcome to come.”

MJ bit the corner of her lip, “I think I’ll pass on willingly getting grilled by Ned, thank you very much. Besides, some of us like to not save all our homework until the last possible second, so I will be busy tomorrow.”

Peter smirked, “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply with that statement. Just this last week I got 78% of my homework done on time, thank you very much.”

MJ rolled her eyes, “And the other 22%?”

Peter grimaced, “It was in my backpack when it got stolen…”

Michelle laughed, “I should have known. If only Spiderman was able to stop the serial backpack thief.”

Before Peter could respond Happy rolled down the privacy screen and leaned back. “Typically when the car comes to a complete stop, people know that’s their cue to get out.”

Michelle nodded, “Don’t get your tighty whities in a wad Harold, I was just about to leave.”

Happy frowned, “Only my mother is allowed to call me that. Now get out of my car before I throw you out.”

She smirked and opened the door, “Whatever you say, Harold.”

Peter smiled as she shut the door to head inside.

Happy shook his head and turned around, “Your girlfriend’s got some spunk kid. I almost pity you. Almost.”

Peter frowned, “I like that she fights back and speaks her mind. Life would be boring otherwise.”

This earned a laugh from Happy, “Good. Now let’s get you home, we can’t have your Aunt getting worried. Is she home by chance? Maybe I’ll come up and say hi.”

Peter’s frown deepened, “No she’s helping at the shelter today, so you won’t be able to say hi. But don’t worry, I’ll tell her.”

Of course, he never did tell May.

\-------------------------------------

Monday morning Peter didn’t have time to talk with MJ or Ned before classes started. In fact, he barely made it to first hour before the late bell rang. MJ gave a slow sarcastic golf clap as he made his way to the seat next to her.

Mrs. Warner arched her eyebrow, “Cutting it a little close Mr. Parker. Since the whole class is here on time today, we can dive right in.”

As the lesson started Peter’s attention drifted in and out. Focusing on anything and everything that was going on in the morning light.

“Mr. Parker, can you tell us about one of the innovative uses for Vibranium?”

Peter’s eyes went wide as he snapped his head up. “What? Nope, no I can’t think of any.”

Mrs. Warner frowned, “You’re telling me you can’t think of a single use for Vibranium? Anything at all? Something from working at Stark Industries or that the Avengers us?”

Peter snuck a glance at Michelle out of the corner of his eye. She was staring back at him with a look of terror. Eyes pleading for him to not say anything stupid.

He looked back to the teacher and shook his head, “Nope nothing comes to mind.”

“Alright Ms. Jones, would you mind helping out your classmate?”

Michelle gulped, “They have made advances in the medical field.”

Mrs. Warner nodded, “Okay. Any specific examples you can give us?”

Peter gripped his pencil and squeezed it within an inch of his life.

“Specifically, Princess Shuri of Wakanda has helped the Avengers with tech for their medical needs.”

Mrs. Warner crossed her arms, “Interesting example, care to elaborate further?”

The snapping of Peter’s pencil could be heard throughout the classroom.

MJ grimaced as she scrambled for an answer, “Um… the Princess helped the Avengers by… making a new arm for Bucky Barns and getting rid of the Hydra brainwashing!”

Mrs. Warner nodded, “Excellent example! Let’s move on.”

Michelle and Peter shared a sigh of relief knowing they came incredibly close to giving up their secret. They both knew they barely made it out of that by the skin of their teeth and need to be more careful moving forward.   

But unfortionitly that wasn’t their only close call. The next day at AcDec practice, Flash was being a dick head going on a rant about SHIELD and since their reintroduction, they have had nothing but death and destruction in their wake.

“All I’m saying is, maybe they should have stayed in the rubble of the Triskelion. The world would have been better off for it. Look at all the problems they’ve caused! Crazed LMDs going on killing sprees, inviting aliens to earth on multiple occasions, and don’t even get me started on the whole Inhuman epidemic they helped facilitate!”

Cindy shook her head, “I don’t think they were ever the ones to invite aliens to Earth. I’m pretty sure they were there to stop the people who did. And besides, I thought you liked Spiderman? Why would you be against Inhumans if you’re pro- Spiderman?”

Flash sent glares her way, “I never said I was against _all_ enhanced people. It’s just a little unnerving having people like Quake working for and sanctioned by the government.”

MJ scoffed, “Quake and all the other Inhumans working for SHIELD had to sign the Accords just like the Avengers did. But instead of actively working with the US government and helping people every day, you’d rather them all be on call for when the big stuff goes down? Or is it you rather have them work independently as a vigilante and risk being put on the Raft due to the Accords? I’m confused.”

Flash huffed in frustration, “If they all worked with the Avengers, then they would at least have more regulations on them than a black ops spy organization! For all we know, SHIELD is running an Inhuman breeding program so they can have their own designer army of super soldiers. Hell, they probably have the Avengers in on it too.”

The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood up on end. He didn’t like discussing anything to with the other part of his life, the Sokovia Accords especially. Though his interactions with SHIELD have been limited, due to not being a full-fledged Avenger until recently, he knows they are some of the good guys. Most of the things Flash is blaming them for was them cleaning up other people’s messes.

But to imply they have a breeding program for powered people when just this past weekend Fitz and Simmons both expressed interest in making better birth control for their Inhuman agents is ridiculous.

Just when he was about to give Flash a piece of his mind, Michelle spoke out. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about Eugene.”

Flash leaned forward narrowing his eyes at her, “Oh and how’s that Jones? Have you been shacking up Captain America behind Parker’s back? Is that how you have all the inside information on inner workings of SHIELD and the Avengers? How does it feel Penis, knowing your woman is shacking up with the man who has America’s ass?”

Peter’s nostrils flared as he restrained himself from jumping across the table to throttling Flash. Under the table, Michelle put a calming hand on his thigh. She could feel the muscles in his body ease slightly at her touch. Knowing she didn’t need anyone to fight her battles, he took a deep breath the try and relax.

Michelle smirked, “First off, I am no one’s woman. But just because I have more common sense and a better grasp on reality than you doesn’t mean you have to get all uppity with me Eugene. Do you really think after all SHIELD has done to restore their public image and attempt to comply with the Accords, that they’d really be so stupid as to make an army of superheroes out of a petri dish? Because I certainly don’t.”

The hand she still had resting on Peter’s thigh tightened its hold. “And besides, if I was hooking up with any of the Avengers it’d defiantly be Spiderman. Cap has a nice ass and all, but Spiderman keeps it tight. And the way that onesie of his shows off his-“

Peter nearly jumps out of his seat as MJ’s hand started moving up his thigh, “Right then. Clearly, MJ is out of my league and could do better than me. If she wanted to leave me for… Spiderman, then I’d be fine with that. But we don’t need to worry about that right now because that is ridiculous. Right now, we should be focusing on nailing down these Renaissance age facts.”

Across the way, Ned was nearly turning purple from trying to keep his laughter contained. His shoulders were shaking from his silent laugher and he let out a wheezing sound, that sounded so strange the entire table turned to look at him.

Next to him, Betty put a hand on his shoulder, “Ned are you okay? Do you need a drink of water?”

Ned froze, “Yup I’m fine. Just had a little tickle in the back of my throat, but I’m all good now.”

Betty started rubbing his back soothingly, “Are you sure? You almost turned blue.”

MJ raised an amused eyebrow, “Yeah Leeds are you sure you’re okay? Maybe Betty should stay with you tonight for observation.”

Betty smirked, “Yeah Ned, I don’t think you should be alone after something like that. What if it happens again and no one is with you? You can come over to my house after practice. Don’t worry I know CPR.”

Ned was rendered speechless and could only nod. The poor guy looked like he could use CPR right now.

For Ned’s sake, Michelle decided she’s had enough fun at his expense. “Alright everybody, focus up! We have a competition in less than a month, so we need to stop wasting time on stupid tangents. Save that shit for your own time, because right now you’re on my time. Got it?”

Mumbles and nods were the only response she got, and that was good enough.

“Good, now we have a half hour left of practice. I want all of you to partner up and do some rapid-fire questions. Thomson, if I so much as hear you get off topic once I will replace your sorry ass so fast, you won’t even have time to call your daddy for help. Now everyone get moving!”

\-------------------------------------

Wednesday morning progressed without incident. So when the school was school was buzzing with chatter and excitement during fourth block Peter knows it wasn’t his fault. Which meant, as usual, Peter had no idea what was going on.

As he entered his next class he could see his classmates huddled around someone’s phone talking in excited voices.

“I can’t believe they came here! To our school!”

“What do you think she did?”

“How much trouble do you think she’s in?”

“Why do you think they came here?”

“Who cares! Why did they take Michelle?”

Peter instantly perks up at the mention of Michelle’s name. He was just with MJ, how could she be gone? And who took her?

He finally spoke up, “What are you talking about, I was just with MJ in Gym.”

Betty shook her head, “It was after we split to change clothes. Apparently, these government people showed up asking for her in the front office! Someone snapped a picture of them getting in a black SUV with a SHIELD logo on it. Do you think this has anything to do with what she said at practice the other day? Like maybe she knows too much, and they had to bring her in because she’s a security risk? Or-“

She was cut off by the teacher entering the room and telling them all to take their seats.

As Peter took his seat, all the possibilities of why they took MJ started running through his head. Did they find something in her lab work that was enough of a concern to pull her from school? Has someone found out she is connected to Spiderman and she’s in danger?

Peter’s hand shot up, “Mr. George, may I please use the restroom? It’s an emergency.”

Mr. George sighed, “Yes, but in the future please try to go between classes. And take the hall pass with you.”

Peter jumped up to grab the wooden pass and ran out the door. Once he made it safely to the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and immediately started calling MJ. The phone rang and rang, with no answer.

He started sending text after text asking if she was okay, was she in danger, is she being held against her will, is this a taken scenario, if she doesn’t text back their code word in the next three minutes then he is going to assume she’s been taken.

When his twenty texts go unanswered, he starts trying to call her again. On the fourth ring, someone picks up. But before he could get a word out, the person on the other end started talking.

“Peter you need to calm down. We did not kidnap Michelle, and this is not a taken scenario. She has told me your code word is Narnia. So you just need to chill out and go back to class. She’s fine.”

Peter pulled the phone away from his ear as the line went dead to stare at it. Even though he has only met her twice, he recognized the voice as Daisy Johnson. Why would she pick up MJ from school?

At this point he didn’t have the time to ponder it, he’s already been gone too long. He would just have to wait and find out from Michelle what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small reminder that I have stuck my nose up at Endgame canon, but that doesn't mean that Infinity War didn't happen or that Morgan doesn't exist in my mind (she's 2 and a half FYI). 
> 
> After 9:30pm CST on 7/3, feel free to come talk FFH with me on Tumbler @Soonersgirl86 but until then I will mostly be staying off Tumbler because I've heard spoilers have already started leaking and I don't want this (hopefully) masterpiece ruined for me!


End file.
